The disclosures of Japanese Patent Application Nos. HEI 10-350239 filed on Dec. 9, 1998, HEI 11-152083 filed on May 31, 1999, and HEI 11-241313 filed on Aug. 27, 1999 including the specifications, drawings and abstracts are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synthetic resin composition having the function of deodorizing malodor. A synthetic resin composition according to the present invention is used by being applied and dried on a fabric for a residence such as a carpet, a fabric for a vehicle interior covering material, or the like for the purpose of preventing fraying by binding fibers or improving the size accuracy. Related Art.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, interest to the malodor in the residence or in the vehicle compartment has been heightened so that an effective measure for reducing the malodor is required. For example, for a residence, an adhesive not containing formaldehyde as the material, or plywood or furniture produced with a coating not containing formaldehyde as the material have been used in order to reduce the formaldehyde odor.
Moreover, also for an automobile, reduction of malodor from the air path of an air conditioner or malodor of cigarette smoke has been called for. Therefore, conventionally, a malodor adsorption function has been provided in a synthetic resin composition to be applied on an interior fabric covering material for preventing fraying by binding fibers or improving the size accuracy.
For example, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 5-78591 discloses a synthetic resin composition with a polymer latex and a filler dispersed in an aqueous medium by a surfactant. It discloses that an adsorbent such as magnesium silicate hydrate clay mineral and activated carbon is used as the filler. By applying and drying the synthetic resin composition on a fabric covering material for an interior, the adsorbent can be disposed on the covering material evenly and stably so that the malodor inside the vehicle compartment can be adsorbed and deodorized. Moreover, since the conductivity is improved by use of the activated carbon, the function of eliminating static electricity can further be provided.
In the human living environment, malodor is generated in various places such as a toilet and a refrigerator. The malodor is perceived by stimulation of the olfactory sense by malodor causing substances contained in the air by a slight amount, such as nitrogen compounds including ammonia and amine, hydrogen sulfide, thiol, or the like. However, activated carbon used in a conventional synthetic resin composition as the adsorbent has a selectivity concerning the type of the malodor causing substances, and thus it is difficult to adsorb the malodor causing substance such as a nitrogen compound.
Then, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2-180633 and the Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-B) No. 1-42744 propose improvement of the deodorizing performance by impregnating various kinds of impregnating agents to the activated carbon.
Moreover, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 7-185324 discloses a deodorant using a silica gel having a 5 to 50 nm average pore size, a 0.5 to 2.0 ml/g pore volume and a 0.01 to 2 mm average particle size in place of the activated carbon, with a water-soluble metal salt absorbed by the silica gel. The deodorant has excellent fast acting property and persistency in deodorization.
Therefore, by providing the deodorants disclosed in the above-mentioned publications in a synthetic resin composition, and applying and drying the same on a fabric such as a carpet or a fabric covering material, the deodorizing function in the residence room or the vehicle compartment can-be improved.
However, even with an activated carbon impregnated with an impregnating agent involves a problem in that the adsorbing performance cannot be provided sufficiently in the actual use environment where a low concentration malodor causing substance exists.
Moreover, a deodorant with a water-soluble metal salt absorbed by a silica gel involves a problem in that the fast acting property and persistence of the deodorization are low under the environment where a particularly low amount of an amine malodor causing substance such as trimethyl amine exists.
In order to solve the problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a synthetic resin composition capable of effectively deodorizing amine malodor causing substances such as trimethyl amine.
A first aspect of a synthetic resin composition for solving the above-mentioned problems comprises an aqueous medium, a surfactant, and a polymer latex and a filler dispersed in the aqueous medium by the surfactant, wherein the filler is a transitional metal supporting silica gel having at least one selected from the group consisting of a transitional metal and a transitional metal compound supported by a silica gel carrier.
A second aspect of a synthetic resin composition is the synthetic resin composition according to the first aspect, further containing a flame retardant, wherein the polymer latex is prepared by emulsion polymerization in the presence of an emulsifier containing a styrenated phenylether nonionic emulsifier and an anionic emulsifier.
A third aspect of a synthetic resin composition is the synthetic resin composition according to the first or second aspect, wherein the filler further contains activated carbon.
Moreover, a fourth aspect of a synthetic resin composition is the synthetic resin composition according to the third aspect, wherein the filler contains the activated carbon by 5 to 90 wt. %.
Furthermore, a fifth aspect of a synthetic resin composition is the synthetic resin composition according to the first or second aspect, wherein the specific surface area of the silica gel carrier is more than 500 m2/g and 800 m2/g or less.
Moreover, a sixth aspect of a synthetic resin composition is the synthetic resin composition according to the first or second aspect, wherein the surfactant comprises a first polymer compound having a 10,000 or more weight-average molecular weight and a second polymer compound having a 150 or more and less than 10,000 weight-average molecular weight, and the first polymer compound is a nonionic polymer compound and at least one kind from the second polymer compound is a nonionic polymer compound.
Furthermore, a seventh aspect of a synthetic resin composition is the synthetic resin composition according to the sixth aspect, wherein the second polymer compound is a nonionic compound having a 12 or less HLB.
The HLB (hydrophile-lipophile balance) is defined as follows:
HLB=(molecular weight of the hydrophilic group portion/molecular weight of surfactant)xc3x97100/5={hydrophilic group weight/(hydrophobic group weight+hydrophilic group weight)}xc3x97100/5=(weight % of hydrophilic group)xc3x97(1/5).
An eighth aspect of a synthetic resin composition is the synthetic resin composition according to the seventh aspect, further containing aromatic alkylsulfonate having a 150 or more and less than 10,000 weight-average molecular weight as the surfactant.
Moreover, a ninth aspect of a synthetic resin composition is the synthetic resin composition according to the sixth aspect, wherein the nonionic polymer compound having a 10,000 or more weight-average molecular weight is a cellulose polymer compound.
Furthermore, a tenth aspect of a synthetic resin composition is the synthetic resin composition according to the second aspect, wherein the polymer latex is prepared by emulsion polymerization of a vinyl monomer.
Moreover, an eleventh aspect of a synthetic resin composition is the synthetic resin composition according to the second aspect, wherein the mixing ratio of the a styrenated phenylether nonionic emulsifier and the anionic emulsifier in the emulsifier is styrenated phenylether nonionic emulsifier/anionic emulsifier =50/50 to 95/5 based on the solid component weight ratio.
Furthermore, a twelfth aspect of a synthetic resin composition is the synthetic resin composition according to the first or second aspect, further containing an alcohol solvent.